Electrical power generation systems powered by variable speed prime movers that require highly regulated electrical output, such as electrical power generation systems used for aeronautical applications, generally use a wound field synchronous machine (WFSM) that serves as an electrical generator. This is because it is easy to adjust rotor current to regulate electrical output of a WFSM. In aeronautical applications, the prime mover is often a gas turbine engine that has a normal rotational velocity that exceeds 20,000 revolutions per minute (rpm). Due to the rotational velocity limitations of the WFSM, such electrical power generation systems generally require a reduction gearbox between the prime mover and the WFSM. This increases weight, cost and complexity of the electrical power generation systems.
Electrical power generation systems may alternatively employ an electrical machine of the permanent magnet type as an electrical generator. Such a permanent magnet (PM) machine is capable of much higher rotational velocity than a WFSM of similar output and therefore it is capable of direct coupling to the prime mover, thereby eliminating the reduction gearbox. This results in reduced weight, cost and complexity of an electrical power generation system. However, traditional PM machines have no convenient means to alter magnetic flux for regulating their output.
An electrical power generation system may alternatively use a regulated PM machine that has a control coil. Current level in the control coil regulates EMF that the PM machine develops by changing the magnetic flux linkage between its rotor and stator. A control coil current regulator system senses electrical output potential on a direct current (DC) bus for the electrical power generation system and adjusts the current level in the control coil to regulate the DC bus voltage.
Particularly in aeronautical applications, it is sometimes desirable to design an electrical power generation system that employs a prime mover driven generator with two stator windings, each dedicated to a separate power generation channel that supplies a common power system bus for purposes of system redundancy. It is possible to construct regulated PM machines that have two stator windings, each with their own respective control coils. Therefore, it is desirable to have a dual channel power generation system that operates with such machines.